Diary of Falling Water
by InfinitiveEvil101
Summary: Story of the Babylon Rogues from Wave's POV. Ages 10 to 16. Mild WaveJet. Chapter 9 Up!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Making Friends

Today was the start of the rest of my life. At first it began as any other, with my mom, dad and I working in the Mechanics Shop in the Lone Kingdom of the Babylons. We tinkered with the Extreme Gear, vehicles, and common household ware of the local Babylonians. I was always the one fixing everything-my parents just filled out order forms and bought the parts. Thing is I liked it this way, it made me feel useful.

The other girls in the city ignore me, call me a tomboy. After I had finished my last order of the day and took a lunch break, Rosie the Cardinal came up to me.

"Hey Wave! Did you hear about the King's son? He's ready to be married!"

"So?" I answered bluntly.

"So? Well I should've figured as much. Do you still think boys are gross after all these years?"

"Uh…no…but I'm just so busy I don't have time to worry about them."

"A likely story. Listen Wave, if you don't step up soon the label of Little Miss Tomboy will stay on you forever."

I hated that term so much! It was as if a girl who didn't wear a mini-skirt or makeup 24/7 was a crime against nature! But she was right. After all, my parents only have me as a daughter and I wouldn't be doing much for our future if I didn't marry. Then again I'm only 10…

"Okay Rosie I get it, but why would you tell me this if you wanted to marry him too?" I asked.

"Because it's required. All young female Babylonians have to attend this ceremony so the Prince can choose his bride."

"REQUIRED? That isn't right!"

"I know you don't like it, but this is how things are from now on. Better get ready."

She left then, while I was now a good 20 minutes late for my next order. "WAVE!"

It was my dad in another one of his bird-brained fits. I was going to get a bite out of his mind soon enough…

* * *

Later on I was outside riding my newly developed Extreme Gear, practicing all kinds of stunts that I'd seen the legendary Thunder Hawk perform on broadcast. He was amazing, that guy. Thunder could do moves only dreamt about using these huge green feathers or even just one of them. It was always my dream to meet this guy and learn his techniques, get his autograph, maybe even ride with him, but I know that's way past a long shot. I was interrupted by my mom, who had the infamous 'look' on her face.

"Wave sweetie did Rosie tell you?"

I sighed knowing what was coming. "Yes…"

"Well then it's time to bring out the old you once again! Let's try on…everything!"

I released the air from my board and caught it in my hands. As I put it away only a small frown was on my beak, because I knew what kinds of everything Mom was going to put on me. It started with a pink shirt and blue jean dress. Then there was the blouse a skort. After that we did a radical jump to the dreaded blue and white polka dot dress with spaghetti straps and the sandals…ugh! I was ready to pass out!

"Mom are we done yet!"

"No, no, no! Just one more…"

The last thing I had to put on was a glimmering lavender wedding gown with white gloves and heels. Though I had some trouble getting into the heels and even more trouble walking in them, it wasn't so bad. I actually felt…pretty.

"There now that isn't so bad is it?"

"No…" I said meekly. "Um…Mom…"

"Yes, Wave?"

"Do I look pretty?" I gulped after this.

"Of course you do. And whenever you ask this question the answer should always be the same."

This made me feel really good and soon I was more than ready to take on the challenge of being the Queen of the Babylons.

* * *

In the streets well after hours hundreds of girls all around the city gathered around the palace, waiting anxiously for the Prince to come out. I was in no hurry; I didn't even think that out of a hundred debutantes he would choose me. So my focus went in other directions, like the junkyard on the corner. Two Babylonians were making a racket and loosening my concentration even more. I wanted to go over there and give them a piece of my mind…so I did.

Entering cautiously I spotted a really big kid riding on some Extreme gear I'd never seen before. He was an albatross, a very buff but dull-looking one.

"Hey Jet check this one out!" he yelled out.

Without effort he did a melon and an Indy all in one. I could've done that…

"I could've done that…" said the other guy.

We thought the same thing! It was weird and once I got a better look at who said it I was surprised. He was a hawk who looked just like my idol Thunder! I was so excited I almost forgot about the Prince. I went up to them but once the albatross spotted me he signaled Jet and went into hiding.

"Hey there! Sorry to startle you but I just noticed your boards aren't from around here and-"

"Crap, she knows who we are! I told you to keep quiet Storm!" whispered Jet while throwing a rock at him.

"Ouch! I didn't think they'd hear us with that cer..cera…thingamajig going on!"

"Actually I don't. But you, Jet, you look like the CEO of Extreme Gear Inc."

"Well duh I do! He's my dad! Crap, you weren't supposed to know that!"

His dad? This was like the coolest thing to ever happen to me! I know Thunder Hawk's son!

"Hey you aren't gonna tell him are you? See I'm not supposed to be out here and especially not at this time of night…"

"Yeah, me neither…" added Storm.

I observed the two carefully. They were just like all the other boys in Babylon, dirty and hardcore. Except for the designs, their boards were highly overused and needed a good tune up. "That board of yours…when's the last time they've seen a shop?"

"Never. We just got 'em from my old man after the other ones got a little tester-happy. It's been this way all our lives since the mechanic skipped town. Kinda annoying if you ask me…"

"I could fix them for you." I said proudly.

The two of them though they looked cool at first got on all fours and started to laugh at me. I didn't take it too personally because of what I had on at the moment and they were just guys so I shook it off.

"You really think you can fix our boards? I'd like to see that…"

"Yeah, me too!" added Storm.

"Just who do you think runs the Mechanics Shop around here? We Swallows are natural born fixer uppers and I can prove it!"

"Hmm, okay! We'll give you our boards tonight and we want 'em in top condition tomorrow!"

"Fine, you're on! But I do have a request and a question for you guys."

"A request?" Storm asked. "Like what?"

"One, I want to meet Thunder Hawk. Two…do you guys think I'm…pretty?"

They both flushed a bright red, though I think Jet did so a bit more than Storm. I was awaiting an answer.

"Uh, well you can meet my dad and um…here are the boards! See ya!"

Before I could even stop them they had ran off, leaving a trail of dust to my taste. This is the very reason why I don't like boys! But even so I was happy that something was going my way tonight. That's all I have to write for today but tomorrow I'll talk about how it goes with the Prince!

Still…I thought Jet was kind of cute…ugh…get it together!


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: First Mistake

An announcement came from none other than the King himself, a grand peacock with vibrant plumage and a really interesting up-do. It was obviously not a good one since his face was covered in despair. I braced myself for the worst.

"Young vamps of Babylon, I'm afraid to disappoint you but the Prince will be unable to see you all since he's not feeling well. Sorry for the inconvenience."

A complete sigh could be heard by all the girls at once, including myself. Going through all this just to meet the guy was going to bother me for days. And another side of me hoped that nothing serious was happening to him…

I could see Rosie from afar and called out to her. She waved back and squeezed her way through the crowd over to me.

"Can you believe this? The most important night of our young lives and he's not here for it!" she complained.

"Hey, it's not his fault. The bird flu is spreading like crazy now…"

"Well whatever he's got I hope he gets over it. Now I won't be able to sleep without thinking about how I could've won his heart!"

Rosie was the last person to keep things to herself. In a way she was a disease that could easily infect you at the most unexpected moments. The mob of girls that once crowded the gate now dissolved and Rosie and I left for home.

* * *

This morning I realized I'd forgotten something important: I didn't repair Jet and Storm's boards! This was just great! First I didn't get married and now I wouldn't get to see my idol! This day sucked!

Only way to make things happen was to get assistance and that could only come from my dad. He was always the first one to be up and the last one to go to bed. When I went into the shop it was no surprise to me that he was right there tinkering with-Jet's board!

"Wave…where'd you acquire this board?" he asked suspiciously.

"Uh…these guys were playing around in the junkyard and I noticed that-"

"There boards were broken so you decide to go in and help them. Yes I know how you are Wave, but these are really odd looking. Are they from around here?"

"Not exactly. One of them is the son of Thunder Hawk and the other was just a friend."

"Thunder Hawk you say…" Dad's voice grew faint, "then he is one client we cannot trust."

My eyes widened. _Cannot trust_, I thought. _What did he ever do that was so wrong?_

"Wave I can't explain to you in detail but Thunder Hawk has had a history of major crimes against the Laws of Babylon. He promotes a clean image of himself through his natural gift of riding extreme gear **extremely** well and it's too late to erase what he's done. I'm sure his boy isn't the same way but still…I want you to keep an eye on him and his friend. Some shady things have been occurring outside these walls."

Suddenly I wasn't as eager to meet him as before. My father would've never lied to me to keep me away from something…would he? "Okay. But first could you help me get these boards done? Jet and Storm will be here in a few hours and I REALLY want to meet Thunder Hawk!"

He then gave me a serious stare. "Did you not here me? Thunder Hawk is a criminal! I will not have you see him!"

"But…" I whined.

"No more. We'll repair these boards for the boys and you will return them but you will not leave this city. Understood?"

I could merely nod for I knew only too well the wrath of my overprotective parent. He literally beat the brains out of two seagulls for making a pass at my mom! Even so I still ached for not being able to meet him.

* * *

After 3 long hours the task was done and I was more than proud to have served the son of Thunder Hawk. Dad handed me the boards and motioned me over to the door. Still a little nervous about seeing those guys again, I barely tiptoed my way to the exit when it burst open and both of them popped out. I hopped back a stared down at them on the floor.

"Man, do you know how hard it was to get here?" moaned Storm.

"Yeah, I totally had to lie to my dad just to get into this place!" Jet commented as he rose from the ground.

The first thing he noticed was my dad.

"Hey, don't I know you from somewhere pop?"

"…It's plausible…" he stated.

There was an awkward silence which was quickly broken when Storm noticed the great work we'd done.

"Oh, wow! Jet look at this! The boards look like we just got 'em!" he ravenously snatched his out of my hands.

Jet then took his and examined it carefully. "Hmm…not bad girl. Actually it's really sweet! What's your name…?"

"Wave. Wave the Swallow." I said with confidence.

"Nice. So you ready to go or what?" he asked.

I was afraid to answer because then I'd have to get embarrassed in front of these guys by my dad so I had to think of something.

"Dad, is it okay if I ride around with these guys for a while?"

You could tell by looking at him that he wasn't too keen on the idea, but he let me go anyways. Without a second thought I grabbed my Extreme Gear and left home with them. Already they had zipped across the city towards the borders and I found it difficult to keep up.

"Hey looks like you need to spend some time on your own board!" cackled Storm.

My focus grew as it was time to show these boys what I could really do. At the right time I launched into the air and spiraled gracefully then landed right next to Jet. He stared at me bluntly.

"Impressed?" I solicited hoping for a 'yes'.

"Not bad…for a frilly little girl!" he scoffed, and then burst out laughing.

I couldn't believe this guy! One minute he's cool and the next he's insulting me to tears! I felt like socking him in his pretty little face…so I did it. This made him fall off and roll backwards and I was so happy with what I'd done that I didn't notice he was bleeding.

"Geez! Look what ya did to Jet, he's gonna bleed to death!" yelled Storm rushing to Jet's aid.

He sat up and wiped his face clean. "No, it's cool Storm. Didn't expect her to hit me…so I'll just have to hit her back!"

His reaction was so fast I didn't even see it coming and he whacked me on the face with a feather used by Thunder. It stung for a long time.

"Hey," I snapped, "you can't hit me!"

"Because you're a girl right? Sorry but that stupid rule doesn't apply to me if the girl can duke it out."

Anyone who was around knew what would happen next only it didn't happen. My limit was near and my father's words hovered in my head. "Anyways, I have to go. My dad said I can't leave to meet Thunder Hawk."

"Are you gonna let him take charge of you your whole life?" wondered Jet. "You can tell I don't listen to my dad anymore because I'm getting too old for that! I'm 11 for Pete sake!"

"Yeah, me neither and I'm 14!" added Storm.

"I'm still…" I paused.

"Fine. You can let 'em control you if you want but it doesn't matter to me. I have to leave too of else my dad will catch on…"

His ride powered up and then he jumped onto it. Storm followed and I could see my dreams float away. This guy who was my one and only ticket to happiness was drifting off…I couldn't let this go on.

"Hey Jet! Wait up I've changed my mind!" I cried out to him.

He and Storm stopped and waited for me to catch up. Once we met eye to eye I noticed a smirk on his face.

"I knew you would." He said.

Then without looking back the three of us rode of into the sun, a sense of satisfaction inside me.

* * *

Yet even for that moment I knew what I was doing was wrong. I knew it was going to bite me in the tail feather later and I knew that I had disobeyed my dad. But I felt no regrets and besides nothing bad would come of it…right? 


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Ugly Truth

At last I could say to Rosie 'I met Thunder Hawk today!' Dreaming would be a thing of the past thanks to these two. We entered the border between Babylon and the Main World, which is where Jet and Storm lived. Ever since a piece of our land plummeted to the Earth we've found it scary to leave the city. Yet some daring avians thought nothing of the outside world and saw it as an opportunity to start over.

The city was bustling with birds from all around the world; some I didn't even know existed! In the dead center was Extreme Gear Inc. They obviously got a huge kick out of the industry as almost everyone was riding one.

"If we're not too late my old man will still be in his office. But if we are we might not see 'em for a long time…" stated Jet.

"I can wait." I told him.

Jet sped ahead a little further until he reached the gate and as he was about to enter something nicked his board and sent him flying.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaaahhh!" he shouted, flailing his wings.

The door creaked and someone appeared before Jet. She was a hawk just like him, except her feathers were bluish-grey. As Jet's face was about to hit the wall she caught him.

"Gotcha!" she exclaimed.

Jet started to moan. "Ma! What are you still doing here?"

"I'm here to tell you off, mister!" she said sternly.

"That goes double for you Storm!" roared an unfathomable voice.

A larger albatross came from behind the gate. "Why'd you trip Jet?"

He came up to me. "And who are you little hatchling?"

"Uh…" I was terrified of this 6 foot giant.

"Jet and Storm know how busy boss is, and they also know it's against the rules to ride extreme gear in the gate!"

Jet grinned uneasily to appease his mom but she didn't return the gesture.

"Jet, I'm not laughing. Not only did you disobey our curfew and bust in here but you brought an outsider without our permission. What do you have to say for yourself?"

"Ma, this girl wanted to meet dad…and she even fixed our boards for us. They hold more air now."

"I don't care she doesn't belong here and that's the point! But lucky for you I'm too tired to deal with this. I going to take a nap and when I wake up I'm sending her back home."

She then dropped Jet on the ground; his bottom painfully scraping the surface.

"Stay within the area. Tornado will keep an eye on you three."

"Okay, Rayne. You go rest."

Putting her wing against her head she mumbled something and walked back inside.

* * *

Tornado escorted the three of us to the streets were we, not by choice, viewed the area. This place filled me with excitement.

"Storm go get this." Tornado handed a slip of paper to his son.

"Aw, again…" groaned Storm.

"Don't get no attitude with me. Just do it!"

His head down, Storm did as he was told and went into an odd-looking building. It was kind of familiar; like I'd seen it somewhere in Babylon before. When he came out he carried a package in his wings. I don't know why but whatever was inside gave me chills. Bad vibes were inside my gut and I had to ask what he was holding.

"What's that?" I asked.

"None of your concern," snapped Tornado.

I glanced at Jet who had his head down. Something was wrong with these guys and being nosy by nature I had to know what.

* * *

Back at Extreme Gear Inc. a distress call had come in from Babylon! I started to worry about my parents' safety. Rayne Hawk was in the lobby gazing at the screen that floated above her. A green hawk head was on the monitor! Thunder Hawk was here! Sort of…

"Sorry about the interference Rayne. It's going to be a while before I come back."

"Well what's keeping you? My headaches have come back and I need some medication."

"It's these natives of Babylon. They won't agree with our requests! And they are the only ones who have the knowledge of the treasure I seek!"

We had come through the hallway when he'd said those words and a spark set off inside my head. Jet ran up to his mom.

"Is pop on his way home?"

She sighed. "I'm afraid not. He can't come to terms with the natives…Tornado?"

"I got it right here." He took the box away from Storm and gave it to her.

"Good. If they don't wish to compromise then they don't have to. It'll only be harder on them."

The way she smiled, I will never forget it. Her eyes showed wrongful desires yet were somewhat sad as well. But while Thunder Hawk was in my presence I couldn't pry into it. Nervously I stepped up to the monitor; he glanced down at me.

"Um, hi there Mr. Hawk. I couldn't help but hear you talk about the Treasure of the Babylons and I could tell you were it is."

Thunder squint his eyes at me. "You're the daughter of the mechanic, Tsunami Swallow!"

"That's so cool you know my dad! But I don't think he quite remembers who you are. He said something ridiculous to me before I came here."

"And that was…" he crossed his wings against his chest.

"That you were a criminal and that I can't trust you. But it's obvious that he's mistaken you for someone else."

"Well…I wouldn't go as far as criminal," he said with a huff, "but more like a common thief."

I was taken back by his words. _He called himself a thief? What was he trying to prove?_ "What are you talking about? Why are you interested in something that's impossible to get?"

He completely ignored me and focused on Tornado. "Come to the ship immediately."

"Yes sir."

Jet and Storm remained silent and I was still in the dark. "Guys, what's going on?"

"Let it go, Wave. My dad's always right when it comes to the treasure of the Babylons. Best not to argue with him."

"But you don't even know were it is! And you need the key to-"

"We already have it, but all we need is to get to it and-"

"This is all wrong! You'll anger the gods again and the whole cycle will start over!" I was nearly to tears.

"…You're very smart, girl. But if luck is on your side then we'll get what we want and no one will get hurt."

"Hurt? You wouldn't-"

"Jet, I'll ring your neck if I return for bringing this native to my headquarters! And Rayne don't you worry. This will all be over soon."

She coughed and nodded.

Dozens of thoughts oozed into my mind at once and I was starting to lose faith in my idol.

* * *

I don't know what I've gotten myself into but I really want out! And what will dad think…

Note: Summer is here! I'm out of school and that means nonstop updating! -!


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4: Wrong Associations

I…had some trouble writing today. Actually for the past month, I couldn't bring myself to even talk about what's happened. Because of what I did, I was driven in too deep, and now I must suffer the consequences. To understand what I mean I must talk about the confusion with Thunder Hawk.

* * *

The monitor had been turned off. There I stood with watery eyes and a ton of imaginary worry warts on my face. Tornado had already left and all I could do to contain myself was to keep asking questions. 

"Don't take it so seriously, Wave. We're not bad guys," Assured Jet.

"How can you say that? From what I can tell you intend on getting the Treasure of the Babylons by any means! That's a crime against our ancestors!"

"Yeah, so what? Not like they did anything good for us," Storm started to buck up to me. "If it wasn't for them we wouldn't even be down here!"

"That's not even what it's all about Storm and you know it." Jet added.

My patience was getting thinner by the second. Alone against these thieves, I was the only one who could stop them from causing disaster. But even then I still didn't stand a chance for I was outnumbered. I wished my father was there.

"Okay Jet…why don't you let me in on your secret?" I inquired.

"It's no secret. Everyone in this area knows our problem and why we have to go this far. Because of my mom we're forced to this kind of life. She's not well."

There was no point in me glancing at her. All I had to do was listen and I knew he was telling the truth. Coughing and wheezing, spit flying out, all the signs of illness. Jet spoke again.

"When we took her to the doctor they said she had a virus that was unheard of, and because of that there was no way to give her medicine or cure her. My dad figured that with the Treasure of the Babylons he could find the cure and hopefully prevent it from spreading to others."

Surprised by this I was still concerned as to why they had to go to such extremes. "If that's all you want it for then why don't you explain yourselves to my people?"

After another cough, Rayne Hawk stated, "We tried about 5 times before but your King wouldn't hear of it. He thought that we shouldn't spare my life at the cost of others by the wrath of the Guardian."

Disbelief shrouded me. Our benevolent king couldn't stand to save her life? This was unforgivable! "But then why do you decide to steal? Are you sure about what the Treasure really is?"

Not one of them answered. Since my father told me so much about it I decided to share my knowledge. Soon they began to question their mission. Anxiously Jet paced back and forth across the carpet. Storm scratched his head and Mrs. Hawk sat down while holding a wing to her chest.

"This has gotten too complicated," heaved Rayne, "maybe we should call your father and-"

"No ma! I don't want to! Dad can do this and he's gonna do it!" yelled Jet.

He wasenraged and began stomping the floor with his red shoes. To cause more noise Storm pounded his fists into the wall making thick dents.

"They better get this done! I wanna be like a normal kid again!" He kept hitting the wall until Jet's mom grabbed hold of him.

"Stop that! I understand your concerns for me but I'm starting to think that-"

Cutting her off was an ear-splitting buzzing sound coming from outside the building. Fearful expressions covered the faces of the three.

"Come on! We have to move quickly!" shouted Rayne while racing up a fleet of stairs.

Having no clue what was going on, I followed.

* * *

The highest part of the building had in it the office of Thunder Hawk and a bunch of collective items scattered within it. Rayne didn't hesitate in what she wanted to get. She reached for the case with two lengthy green feathers inside and handed it to Jet. He stared at them and then at his mom. 

"Listen carefully, Jet. The worst is about to happen to this place as well as Babylon and as told by your father I give you these. They are the Babylonian Wings meant to control the wind circling the user. Also if used properly they can become weapons and cause serious damage. These now belong to you."

He remained speechless as she went around the room opening hidden doors and taking out Extreme Gear. Without emotion she pushed us into a dreary room with a hanger and a giant blimp dangling from it.

"Mom, don't tell me we're leaving the city!" Jet cried.

"Not I…you three must leave this place before the natives come. It's my fault all of this is happening anyway."

Jet grabbed hold of her and shook furiously. "You can't stay here! I won't let you!"

She pulled out of his grasp. "Please Jet don't make this harder than it is. I knew from the start the natives wouldn't agree to your father's request and now he's fighting them. That fight will come here and endanger the city and you cannot risk your life. Eventually you shall become the Legendary Wind Master."

"Wind Master?" I wondered, never hearing such a thing.

"No time to explain. Ebony!" she called.

From behind the blimp's cast shadow a bird sauntered out. She was a vulture and looked about old enough to be my grandma! Her eyes were baggy with fatigue and she had a hunchback. Not the most pleasant appearance.

"Is it that time already Miss Rayne?" she asked.

The hawk nodded and pushed us all into the cockpit of the blimp. Though he tried his best to hide it, I could see tears starting to form in Jet's eyes. Even Storm was beginning to break down and so was I.

"Behave yourselves…especially you Jet."

It was the last time a heard her voice; the last time anyone heard her voice. Jet pounded the door violently for several minutes before Ebony launched us out of the hanger. He fell back onto Storm and they both burned red with rage.

"I suggest you three hold onto something. It may be slow but in a little bit things are going to get shaky."

* * *

None of us saw what came next. Through the windows of the blimp we witnessed not one but two fiery explosions at the same time. I knew where they came from and for some strange reason I didn't cry. It was tearing me up inside but maybe watching those two bawl like hatchlings was torture in itself. Then I thought about what it would be like if I hadn't met these two or left Babylon then I'd…be just like my mom and dad. No matter what the outcome someone had to pay the price and it was our parents who died. All because of some stupid treasure… 

Note: Thanks to all those who are reviewing and loving this story. I sure love writing it!


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Prodigies of the Sky

It seemed like forever, the time we'd been afloat on that blimp. No one had spoken about the incident for weeks and Jet had locked himself up in a room. The only one who was able to keep a smile was Ebony. This may sound rude but she gave me the creeps from the first time I saw her. I don't know if it was her ugly mug or her perky attitude but something just wasn't right.

Eventually I got tired of moping around and decided to cheer the guys up. Storm was definitely the easiest. If you went into his room he'd either be punching holes in the wall or knocked out.

"Hey Storm! How's it going?" I tried to be as chipper as possible.

"Lame. Everything is lame! My dad, Jet's dad, you dad! There all lame! Couldn't even get some stupid treasure!"

"You're uh…you're right Storm. And we shouldn't be all depressed because they couldn't do a simple task. How about a…cookie to cheer you up!"

He mumbled. "I l-like cookies…"

"Good! I'll go get one!" I ran out and pulled one from the kitchen and dashed back. He eagerly gobbled it up.

"T-thanks! Ya know Jet was wrong about you! You aren't a wannabe tomboy at all!"

"Uh, what was that he said," I asked trying not to blow my top.

"Well me and Jet actually did talk some while we've been on this ship, mostly about what happened but also about you."

"And…what else did he say?"

"Okay there's a lot so uh…he said your riding bites, your voice is too high, your clothes are weird, you don't have a nose, you're a boy trapped inside a girl's body, and your feet stink."

"WHAT!" I grabbed Storm by the neck and started to strangle him. "Did he say _anything_ good about me?"

"Ahhh, I was lying! He told me to tell you that unless you asked." He wheezed.

I let go and crossed my wings. "What'd he really say?"

"I can't tell you. You'll just have to ask him yourself. Nyah!"

"Fine I will. And if he doesn't tell me, I'll be back."

* * *

Without a care in the world I banged on the door. "Let me in Jet! Right now!"

On his own watch he opened it, the same solemn look on his face since we set off.

"What do you want, Wave?" he groaned.

"A little, I mean big bird told me some things I didn't want to hear. Said you told him to tell me those thingsand that you we're just kidding. So Jet Hawk, how do you really think of me?"

"…You're gonna put me on the spot like that," he complained.

"Yep. Unless you're too-"

"Do NOT finish that sentence! Look I only told Storm all that because I'm still bent on my parents. If your kind weren't so tight assed…"

"Hey watch it! They were only thinking about the good of Babylon they had nothing against Thunder Hawk."

"But they still had a reason to kill him and both our homes…"

"Jet, you're such a…" It had started all over again. The tears I fought so hard to hold back flowed cheek for cheek. Then I'd felt that same wing that pushed me wipe the eye water away.

"Cut the waterworks. I didn't mean to make you cry and besides it's now that we need someone like you around me, or us, Storm too. You could be our mechanic."

"Is that the only reason you want me around?"

"Maybe not…" he answered with a smirk.

For a while we stared at each other. That's all we did and it was pretty weird. I had no idea what was going on or what to do next, but my thoughts were probably the same as his. After sitting there for almost an hour something finally knocked us back into our senses. Literally.

* * *

The entire ship suddenly stopped and my head crashed into his before falling backwards. Two knots sprung up. "Agh, why'd we stop?"

Ebony's voice called out to us. "Jet, Storm, and Wave we're here at last!"

Crawling out of the room was Storm trembling in fear. He tugged on my shirt and was stammering like crazy. "Storm, what's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost!"

"No…but I think ghosts may live here!" he pointed to the window.

Jet and I stepped up to the cockpit window and gazed down. In the middle of the desert was a place darkened with quagmire and decay, half finished buildings and scavenging creatures. They circled us like we were food!

"This is our new home and your training ground. Here you will no longer be some orphaned hatchlings, but warriors of the skies to be feared by all! Oh, and from now on I'd like for you three to refer to me as 'Master'."

* * *

I knew she couldn't be trusted! Now we're going to be turned into some kind of Wind Warriors or something! But I really can't do anything to complain seeing as how we've got nowhere else to go. 


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6: Training in Darkness

Going into the vulture infested city was far worse than staring down on it. They glared at you with such distrust it was as if they were staring at your soul. Behind Ebony was Jet, then myself and Storm. Climbing up a set of stairs Ebony reached the top and spun around with wings spread wide apart.

"It's so good to be home!" she declared to everyone.

They cheered her on as she made a speech about her homecoming.

"Been about 15 years since I've seen you all, and with good reason. I'm sure you've all heard about the destruction of Babylon and the Wind City at the hands of the natives and Thunder Hawk. Well I didn't leave empty-handed."

She motioned to Jet who was still sour as a grape. He stepped forward with his head down.

"This is the fruit of Thunder Hawk's loin and the future Wind Master. I give you Jet Hawk!"

Again they showed their praise. Jet wasn't thrilled about any of the applause.

"May he and his comrades grace us with better days to come! All shall welcome these warriors with open arms and if I hear of any trouble involving these three that individual will have to answer to me. Now disperse!"

Just as they left Jet rushed up to Ebony in confused anger.

"What gives you old hag? You act as if you knew this would happen!"

She shoved him off. "Your right I did know what would happen to your father. The way he went about trying to find the Treasure was just plain stupid, so I had all of this planned from the day you were born. Only your mother knew what I wanted to do that's why she didn't bother to come with us. She didn't want to live with the guilt of your father's death. And I told you, here I am the Master."

Bitterly Jet stormed off aimlessly with Storm following him. I decided to pry into the vulture's head. "Why are you the 'Master' of this city and not the Queen or Empress?"

She hesitated then started to speak. "My husband died a long time ago; before you were even conceived. We used to live with the other avians before they turned on us and our way of life. Soon we were all run out into this desert half-starved and thirsty for anything. It was my husband who discovered this place, though scary as it may look. And he was the only one who wanted revenge. So you figure it out."

"I don't have to, but you still didn't answer my question."

"…Child if those you rule over don't fear you then they won't follow you for very long; it's a proven fact. Now if you don't mind I'd like to get acquainted with my bed."

Creaking doors opened automatically as she entered the vast castle. Left alone I wandered around the city to be the judge of my new home.

* * *

Despite the fact that they were living in a third-world hellhole, the vultures acted as if they hadn't a care in the world. Hatchlings ran around in the sand on bare talons and the adults had smiles on their faces. Yet this wasn't a place for me. I couldn't serve these vultures since they didn't have any kind of advanced technology. Storm wouldn't be of any use either; I didn't even know what he was good at other than destroying things with his hands. And speaking of that…

"Okay Storm just punch it," Yelled Jet. A crash came from the far end of the city.

"Gosh, what are they up to?" I hurried over to the scene where those two idiots were causing a whole lot of commotion. As I thought they were trying to break out by any means. "Would you guys knock it off?"

"Why don't you give us a hand? Storm isn't strong enough to bust this wall."

"Are you crazy! If you tear down the wall the whole city could collapse! And I don't get why you guys aren't trying to escape on the ship."

"Ebony put some kind of barrier around it and now we can't get our boards or nothing!" Storm put out his hands while Jet stepped into them.

"Well this isn't going to work so…hey listen to me!" Amazing how dumb those two could be. Storm tried to catapult Jet over the wall but that obviously backfired. Just because we were birds doesn't mean we could fly. At least they couldn't…heh heh…

"I want to go home!" wailed Storm in a fit.

"Come on guys, if we want to get out of here then we have no choice but to follow Ebony. I mean, it's not like we're going to stay here our entire lives."

Shuffling footsteps came from behind us and I thought we were going to get in trouble with Ebony. However it wasn't her, but a really buff vulture with a bunch of markings across his face.

"You must come with me Master Jet. Training hours are now." His speech was very limited.

"Uh, though I like that you called me 'Master', it's like midnight or something and last time I checked you can't train in the dark."

"But hours are perfect. In this city we train at time most challenging."

"I hadn't noticed," Jet responded sarcastically, "and what about my friends? There gonna sit on the sidelines while I work!"

The vulture lowered his head down as if he were thinking heavily. I could tell he was confused. "I can fly a little. Something my ancestors gave to us I guess but not for a long time. And I can fix or build anything you want."

He perked up and I felt a connection at last. "Storm?"

The albatross was fidgeting with his fingers until he finally spoke. "I break stuff with my hands…"

"Yes! Yes! All those things good for training! You train with Master Jet as well!" he gave us all a huge hug which was literally suffocating and then dropped us. "I'll be over there. You come as soon as you're ready."

As he ran off Jet started to snicker. "Ya know this might not be so bad."

"Oh, please Jet. You only say that because you have a few misguided aves calling you Master. Don't expect the same treatment from us."

"Of course I wouldn't expect it from a girl who doesn't know her place. But my best pal Storm-"

"I'm not calling you Master! I'm 3 years older than you!" Storm interrupted.

Jet growled like some rabid dog then turned his back toward us. "Whatever. Point is next to Ebony I rule around here so I'd at least like some respect. Let's get this over with."

* * *

So Jet's taking this new life in too fast. I'm sure that eventually he'll become the Wind Master and a good leader, though he has a lot of work to do.

Note: Actual training is in the next chapter. Was going to include it in this one but it was going to be way too long and I know tedious it can be to read long chapters.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Cruelty of Scavengers

I'm so furious! We were up for 12 hours going through the most ridiculous training I'd ever heard of! Long story made longer, first we had to 'bulk up' a little.

Being in a desert you'd expect there'd be nothing decent to eat. You'd be right. The vulture warrior doubled as a food bringer and what he brought us nearly made me vomit in my scarf. Decaying flesh of some poor unknown slob sat on a platter in front of us, and Jet and I were a little less than eager to dig in.

"Uh, what is this garbage!" demanded Jet.

"It's all we have, Master Jet. Something dies outside or city and we take it and eat it."

Without warning flesh was flung at his face. "I don't care where you get your fillings from! The Master won't tolerate this crap!"

Storm thought otherwise. "I don't mind. This stuff isn't half bad!"

"You don't even know what it is!" I pointed out.

"Who cares as long as it tastes good! Jet if you're so against eating then why don't you show us why you should be the Wind Master?"

Jet stood up at this remark. "Are you challenging me, Storm?"

The albatross was too busy engorging himself to notice Jet. I rolled my eyes with boredom. "Fine then! Warrior dude, let's get to work!"

"Very well. First you must catch up to me using nothing but your own two feet, and then if you can attack me with all your might."

* * *

"…I'm a little ashamed to say this but…I'm not much of a fighter compared to you. I mean what am I supposed to use?"

"Figure it out on your own. In the meantime…"

Like lightning he flashed into a sprint leaving a trail of dust caught in our eyes. "What are you waiting for Jet? Go catch him!"

With a delayed reaction, Jet finally gave chase. Curious as to how this would turn out I decided to follow them.

"Where are you going? You can't keep up with Jet he's like a speed demon!"

"Who said I was going to run?" I gathered as much air as I could underneath my wings and then jumped.

"Wait for me!" called out Storm, but of course I didn't bother since he'd only slow me down. After trying to keep up I realized this: it wasn't going to happen. There was nothing left to chase accept the flow of Jet and the warrior's speed. Something was weird about it too. It was solidly visible and even touchable.

* * *

At some point they stopped, meaning that Jet had caught up with the warrior and was…doing absolutely nothing to defend himself. This could only lead to a slaughter. Still trying to catch up I heard a weird but loud wheezing sound followed by a thud. Instantly I pictured Jet lying on the ground torn to pieces by that brute or possibly even dead…yet I was relieved to find that he was the one standing up.

"Are you two okay?" I asked.

Jet started to jitter like he'd lost it. "I'm fine. He isn't."

Something was covering the vulture's face, something gross and sticky. "What is that Jet?"

"Ha ha ha! It's a spit wad!"

"You mean to tell me you beat this guy by spitting in his face?"

"Not like I could do anything else! And this is only the first level of training, just wait until I go all out!"

Wiping the spit off his face, the warrior gave Jet the evil eye and said, "Alright you beat me. Don't let it get to your head cause we're not even close to being done. It's the large male's turn."

"Large male…oh Storm! Where the heck is he anyway?"

Huffing and puffing, Storm limped his way to over to us. "So…did Jet pass?"

"You're a little late, buddy. And guess whose turn it is to sweat blood and tears!" Jet patted his shoulder.

"Super. So what do I have to do?"

"Since you have much muscle you must test your strength against mine," he made a circle in the sand using a stick, "if you're able to throw me out of this circle then you will pass."

"That's it? Jet's test was a lot harder…"

"Why are you complaining? Just hurry up so I can get my turn!"

Still disappointed, Storm began stretching and doing jumping jacks while our trainer only stood patiently. Watching the guys work was getting me excited to show my stuff. Grabbing each others hands they pushed as hard as they could; Storm was struggling a little more than the vulture.

* * *

"Come on Storm, push!" exclaimed Jet.

"What does it look like I'm doing?" growled Storm, his knees buckling.

For what seemed to go on forever Storm just couldn't hold it any longer and fell on his knees. Jet surprisingly didn't make a snappy comeback but instead shook his head.

"Pathetic Storm. Really, really pathetic." Jet sneered. "I thought you were the strongest thing that ever lived!"

"Yeah, well I thought you were the fastest until I heard about…uh, forget it! I'll just have to do better next time!"

As usual he threw a fit whenever he didn't get his way and this time I wasn't going to stop him. It was my turn to improve. "So what do I have to do?"

The vulture said nothing as he turned his back to me. I got a little confused.

"The sun is about to rise. I can feel it." He stretched up to the sky.

"No it isn't it's not even dawn yet."

He sighed. "Regardless…I have no interest in teaching you. Find someone else."

Things got even more annoying when Jet burst out laughing for no reason. I knew he was laughing at me but that wasn't important. "And why exactly don't you want to teach me?"

"There is no need for your 'talents' around here. And in this city you'll be far more useful in women affairs than a fighter. Go find a job that suits you."

I hoped what I'd heard was all in my head but it was obvious that he meant what he said about me. This jerk had shamed Storm, embarrassed me, and treated Jet like a god…and that really pissed me off. But if I attacked him it would just mean an uproar from the Master. One thing for sure, since tomorrow would be my birthday there was no way he was going to get off scott free.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8: Happy Revenge to You!

At the crack of dawn I went to sleep, still angered by the words of the vulture which didn't even make sense. Ebony was a female yet she had the highest status in the city! I figured it was a bit more personal than that but I wasn't given enough time to think about it. I woke up only an hour later.

"Wake up, girl!" said the Master in a foul mood.

I held onto my pillow for dear life as she nearly yanked my wing out of my body. "Ok! I'm up! Stop it!" She finally let go and I crawled from under the comfort of my bed. "What is it?"

"I discovered it was your birthday today and I just thought-"

"Wait a sec, I didn't even tell Jet and Storm that so how could you...unless you've been reading my diary!"

"Well it's your fault for leaving it lying around and for not having a tight seal on it. By the way, I didn't know you were so fond of that green-feathered delinquent…"

_She read everything_! "I don't care for either of them ok?"

"Right…" she was being so sarcastic, "anyway we all have something special for you so get ready."

I couldn't understand why but I felt good hearing her say there would be something special for me. And I thought she was a bad person…

* * *

Before I left outside Jet and Storm popped in front of me. They had suspicious grins on their faces like they were up to no good, and they probably were. Only because it was my birthday did I give them the benefit of the doubt.

"Ebony told us it was your birthday today so we got you this." Storm handed me a lengthy box with poor wrapping on it. I was afraid of what it would be at first but when I opened it I was filled with so much joy I cried. "It's a…19mm Combination Wrench! I've been wanting this my whole life! Thank you!"

"Yeah we know you like to tinker with stuff and we've…kind of been nosing around in your tool kit. We noticed you only needed this," Jet added.

"Well this time I'm grateful that you guys have no respect for my things. _This time_," I repeated.

"Gotcha, no more going through your things. So let's hurry up and get outside so we can see what all the fuss is about!"

* * *

My birthday as of then was better than I expected but it easily got frightening. Seeing the Master walk across the top of the stairs calmed me for a second, then I saw some masked vulture next to a table holding out a needle and I thought to myself, this woman is going to perform some kind of ritual on me! But then she spoke the people.

"My brothers and sisters, today one of our guests has come to the age of honor…the age of 13! We must begin the ceremony which will make her an honorary member of our city!"

"Did she say 13? I'm only 11! I guess she didn't read everything in my diary…"

"Actually we told her you were 13 so you could do this. She said we could do it too."

"WHAT!" I yelled out loud, my voice echoing through the city. Master motioned for me to come by her side but I hesitated.

"Come on now, Wave. It only looks like it will hurt I assure you," She coaxed.

And then he came, the jerk from last night who was supposed to teach me how to fight. He ignored me intentionally and stood by the Master.

"Your majesty I don't think she is worthy of becoming an honorary member. She's only a hatchling and an outsider."

The citizens began talking amongst themselves and I started to beat imaginary sweat from my forehead.

"Well Bane this hatchling will someday have the world worshipping her through fear and force, and you won't be here long enough to witness it. Anymore statements?'

Anyone could see Bane was getting steamed. He balled the tips of his feathers into a fist and flung it up to meet only a centimeter away from the Master's face. The crowd fell on deaf ears.

"I challenge this girl to a Battle of the Winds here and now! My mastery over the skies against her boarding abilities!"

All of a sudden the people cheered and clapped with excitement while I, the birthday girl, was tense and anxious. Jet and Storm kept rooting for me but I couldn't hear what they said. All I could focus on was Bane, the one who got me into this mess in the first place.

"Do you accept his challenge, Wave?" asked the Master.

I nodded with hesitance. Racing against a native was one thing but I had no idea how good this guy was. The fact that he wasn't using a board scared me even more.

* * *

In the middle of the desert, racing was of an entirely new breed. The sand could slow you down, the sun could make you blind, and the overall atmosphere was scorching and unbearable. Somehow I'd have to overcome all of this and come out on top.

By the snap of a finger the vultures had made a pathway to the outside. On the left stood Bane and I was on the right tuning up my board using my new wrench. Jet and Storm came up to me with concern.

"You sure you want to do this Wave? I mean I could go in your place…"

"No way Jet. I'm going to prove this guy wrong even if it kills me, and besides it's my birthday so I get to race."

"Ok…" he sighed.

"Knock him dead, Wave!" cheered Storm.

Giving him a smile I readied myself for a sprint across the starting line. Bane merely glanced at me while shaking his head with distain. "You got something to say to me?"

He scoffed. "Just don't look at the sun when you're out there."

It was weird, but I think he just gave me a tip on how to win. My suspicious nature suspected he wasn't doing it for my own good.

Master stepped out in front of us and lifted her wing. "Ready…set…GO!"

As she moved I bolted out of the city, leaving Bane in my dust. Confidence burst inside me because it looked like I was going to win…until he makes a flashy appearance right above my head! No longer were his wings just stubby fingers but fully spread masters of the sky and it would take many years for my wings to be like his. Still, I refused to give in.

To build momentum I made a sharp turn to reach a sand dune. It propelled me into the air and also added air to my board. Unfortunately this gave an opportunity for Bane to get ahead of me.

"Finding it hard to keep up, girl?" he called out now flying backwards.

"Not even a little!" I replied.

"Heh, you will in a second." He snickered while soaring into the sunlight.

The light slipped from his shadow and cast right into my eyes, blinding me for what seemed like forever. I stopped but caught up against some bones and lost my balance. Once again Bane got ahead of me and I became enraged at his actions. Time I got on the offensive.

When another sand dune came up I lowered down closer to my board then sprung up at the right moment, now I was as high as he was. Catching a glimpse of me from behind he flapped harder and faster until a deadly wind shifted him closer to me. Too angry to notice the danger I took out my wrench swung it into the back of his head. Before I knew what I had done the wind took us both in its wrath and we fell back into the sand.

* * *

I can't remember how long we were buried but when I finally made it out I couldn't find Bane. Figuring he'd made it out of the sand and went to the finish line I quickly grabbed my wrench and rode my board slowly back to the city. What surprised me when I got there was that everyone, even the Master applauded.

"Uh, I thought I lost…"

"You didn't lose, child! You won! This makes you an honorary member of this city, as well as your friends!"

Storm then pointed at my wrench. "Aw, Wave you got some red, chunky stuff on the present we gave you!"

My eyes grew wide and watery with his words. Bringing the wrench to my face I immediately recognized it as blood, and as for the chunky parts…

"Is that what I think it is?" asked Jet with a cringe.

"I…I killed him…I killed him…"

And for some reason the crowd grew louder when I said this. "I killed one of your own! What's wrong with you people!"

"This is an even greater achievement than merely defeating him! You are hereby promoted to a Rogue!" declared the Master.

* * *

As I heard the crowd riot, the three of us climbed up the stairs and sat down. After more words we were given tattoos of flames on our wings and according to the Master I was the first Rogue in years. This made Jet jealous, but she said that they both would get a chance to become Rogues if they did things that were highly dangerous.

Even with having a higher rank than Jet I still wasn't feeling proud of what happened to Bane. I wanted to get back at him, not kill him. Yet that incident was only one of many I had to deal with.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9: Calming the Storm

Ever since my birthday I've been treated a lot better by the locals and as a result, Jet turned even greener with envy. I didn't care. I loved making him suffer like this! He's still too cocky for his own good and thinks just because of his destiny he's above everyone else. That would change in the next few days.

Unlike myself, Storm was somewhat cast aside. It was as if he didn't matter. Sure Jet and I had our specialties and even our own weapons but Storm only had his fists and great stature going for him. According to the Master that wasn't enough. So I decided to help him with this. Since my birthday he's mostly kept to himself inside the castle punching anything that was still to feel better.

"Storm you can't keep moping around here like there's nothing to do. You have a purpose you know." I stated.

He slammed a fist into his bed and muttered, "Oh really? Like what Wave, all I'm good at is busting up stuff. I'm not even a Rogue yet."

"Well neither is Jet…and if you don't get up and do something then Jet will be the next Rogue. You know what'll happen then…"

I could tell what the picture in his head was. Jet parading around like a god showing off his skills to everyone and anyone. He'd ridicule Storm to know end.

"You win. But I don't know how to prove myself without someone to challenge…"

"Uh, you're talking to a potential challenger here. I'll race you around the same course that Bane and I took and-"

"Don't let me win, Wave. That'll just prove I'm not as good as you."

I nodded. At first it crossed my mind but then I shook it off. What kind of friend would I be if I did that? And speaking of friends, Jet wasn't doing such a good job of being Storm's buddy at the time. As the two of us went into the main hall that cocky creep leaned up against a column giving us a sly stare.

"What's up with you Storm? I thought you were stoked about getting out of this place for some action."

"Well," he mumbled.

"Well what? We're still going aren't we? We can't get into another city without an adult and you look a lot older than I do…"

"What's that supposed to-"

"Ah, Jet! Storm and I are going to race around the city do you want to see?"

"Why are you racing him? You're already a freaking Rogue!"

"This isn't about me, Jet!" I snapped. He cringed. Then I grabbed Storm's wing and went outside the castle.

* * *

Ignoring the riot of civilians Storm and I got our boards and I got my wrench. If he wanted a good race I was going to have to use all I had. Just as before I felt a rush course through me as I prepared myself to sprint across the starting line. Master wasn't present to count down so we used a counter machine instead. At the last ding we were gone.

Being slightly faster I was already ahead by the start. Storm didn't seem to mind though; he only continued to use his booster to gain speed and frequently hopped onto the sand dunes until we were neck and neck. Reaching out for me I pulled to the side, escaping his grasp for a split second.

"Don't go, Wave! I was just gonna hit ya! Ha ha ha!"

"I'm glad you're having fun Storm but I won't let you get to me that easily."

Ramming against him I took out my wrench and swung at him, but he stopped me and pushed me off balance. If I hadn't grabbed onto his back I would've fallen off my board and he would have won for sure, but the rush wouldn't allow me to lose. Without warning I yanked the wrench from his grasp and wailed on him like an angry woodpecker.

"Ah, Wave!" he bellowed. Something wasn't right inside me.

Before I knew it, Storm was tumbling off into the scorching sand and I couldn't bring myself to continue. I got off immediately and tried to pick him up, but his wrath was too fierce to approach.

"What's wrong with you Wave? I said not to let me win not beat me up so I can't win! I give!"

Not turning back he climbed onto his board and dashed off, causing several bits of sand to fly inside my mouth. I deserved it I guess. For some reason the rush I'd gotten when I killed Bane hadn't left me and I targeted Storm in the process. I needed to get to the bottom of this before someone else became my prey.


End file.
